De diosa guerrera a cantante de JPop
by Athena1992
Summary: Descubran más acerca de uno de mis personajes favoritos de The King of Fighters... Athena Asamiya.


The _King of Fighters _

**FICHA DE ATHENA ASAMIYA**

**Identidad: **_**Athena Asamiya**_, luchadora _Psycho Soldiers_ y estrella - virtual - del J-Pop.

**¿Quién la creó?** _Athena_ nació de los lápices de los diseñadores de _SNK_, y tiene en su haber ser uno de los personajes más re-diseñados de la historia del videojuego, con un traje nuevo - e importantes diferencias estéticas - en cada una de sus apariciones. La más reciente corresponde a _Nona (artista responsable de los endings de la serie)_.  
En cuanto a madres (tiene más que una) elegiríamos a las actrices responsables de poner la voz original al personaje, e incluso **cantar sus temas**. _Reiko Fuku_ fue la primera voz del personaje en un KOF, aunque la que más entregas la ha doblado - desde el KOF 98 en adelante - ha sido Haruna Ikezawa.

**¿Cuándo y dónde nació?** La primera aparición de _Athena_ no es, como muchos piensan, en _KOF 94_... El personaje tal y como lo conocemos nació como **protagonista de **_**Psycho Soldiers**_**, un árcade de 1986** - posteriormente llevado a ordenadores personales como _Amstrad, Spectrum y Commodore_ - de acción lateral.

El personaje era la re-encarnación de la diosa _Athena_ en el futuro, y quería usar sus poderes heredados para salvar a la gente... y convertirse en una estrella de la canción. El juego - en el que _Kensou_ acompañaba a la chica, luchando con el poder del dragón - tuvo mucho éxito, y disparó la popularidad del personaje... Lo que llevó a _SNK_ a contar con el personaje (y Kensou) en el lanzamiento de su ambicioso _King of Fighters, _ Athena es la única chica de la saga de KOF, que ha estado presente en todos los juegos de KOF, incluyendo las versiones portátiles y no ha estado ausente en ninguno, también ha estado en las versiones online que se han intentado sacar (como en más reciente "The King Of Fighters World", donde ella ,junto con Kyo, Iori y Terry llevan los roles protagónicos),según SNK,Athena es el personaje femenino más solicitado desde el inicio de la serie, razón por la cual siempre es de los primeros en ser anunciados en cada edición.

**Trasfondo de su aparición.** A pesar de su origen (podemos considerar a la diosa griega como una de sus antepasadas, diosa que _SNK_ ha rescatado recientemente), _Athena_ ha alcanzado una enorme popularidad gracias a la saga _King of Fighters_. La luchadora lleva en la saga desde el primer capítulo, ha sido la primera fémina en luchar rodeada de hombres y ha sido uno de los personajes más mimados por los creativos, recibiendo **un cambio de look en cada torneo**.

Su popularidad fue tal que no sólo se convirtió en uno de los personajes claves de la _mezcla de aventura y RPG_ basada en el juego - _KOF Kyo_ -, ha protagonizado incluso un _RPG_ con la historia de cómo ganó sus poderes, _Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life_. También ha aparecido en títulos como _SNK vs. Capcom, Capcom vs. SNK 2, o SNK Gals Fighters_

Los responsables la saga confiesan que **es un personaje imprescindible para la franquicia, y que siempre está entre los primeros que diseñan y incorporan a la trama de cada nuevo capítulo**... Además, reciben montañas de cartas de admiradores sugiriéndoles distintos trajes...

**¿Cómo es?** Pelo violeta - aunque a veces la hemos visto castaña - y ojos castaños, esta chica mide 1.63 y mide tan sólo 49kg. Su tipo de sangre es B, y sus medidas 83-57-82.

**¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?** Heredera de la sangre de la _Diosa Athena_, _Athena Asamiya_ es una luchadora nata **capaz de utilizar su poder psíquico para atacar o defenderse**, de levitar o de teleportarse a corto alcance. Combina su poder con grandes conocimientos de _boxeo y artes marciales tradicionales chinas_.  
Además, es una cantante consagrada, e ídolo de masas.

**¿Sus gustos?** A pesar del origen místico de su poder la hemos visto con hobbies muy tecnológicos: le gusta crear páginas webs, comprar online y mandar mensajes con su móvil. Por supuesto, le apasiona cantar y, en cuanto a deportes, le gusta el volle-ball. Odia los saltamontes.

**Amigos y aliados.** Los dos grandes aliados de _Athena_ son _Chin Gentsai_ - poderoso y veterano luchador, que la entrena como su maestro - y _Sie Kensou_, compañero de entrenamiento (que está completamente enamorado de ella), Otros medios de la serie, como los drama CDS y mangas, implican que Athena tiene una ligera atracción por Kyo.

. En _KOF 99_ conocemos también a _Bao_, un misterioso niño por el que siente adoración... También la hemos visto hacer muy buenas migas con otras luchadoras como _Hinako Shijo, Malin o Momoko_.

**¿Sus enemigos?** Cualquiera que practique el mal o utilice poderes oscuros, desde _Rugal_ hasta _Orochi_ pasando por _NEST_ y sus distintos esbirros... ningún villano amedrenta a esta chica justiciera.  
Curiosamente el personaje también tiene una _extraña aversión_ hacia _Terry Bogard_, al que considera _demasiado rudo_ y una bestia que _disfruta peleando_. Dicen las malas lenguas es porque el personaje le robó protagonismo como _imagen_ de _SNK_...

**Una frase.** Para concluir les dejo - más que una frase - con su _hit_ más conocido "Psycho Soldiers Theme" "tribute Athena Asamiya", su interpretación para _KOF 97, lo pueden ver en esta página_.


End file.
